Melodias and Changing Madoka's fate
by Finalcool720
Summary: When Melodias and Merlin Travel to Madoka's world.Melodias decides to help out so let this tale begin
1. Chapter 1

i do not own the seven deadly sins or madoka mafica and this is just for fun also will fix the spelling

Chapter 1

As Madoka Kamane perpaird to make her wish.She did not know her fate would change from the path she decided.Houmra listened to madoka's words trust in the wish i am going to use my soul for.As Madoka was saying her wish a boy and girl appeared."Merlin where did your experiment take us Melodias asked"."Hmm another world Captain Merlin said".Melodias nodded as he saw Madoka transform.

"Captain you noticed as well she wished to rewrite this reality Merlian said"."Yup do you have any way we can change that girl's fate Melodias asked"."I might Melodias Merlian said as realty started rewriting.Houmra noticed the blonde boy as he disapered along with woman.Back in Merlain's workshop she found the potion and Melodias took it and was transporeted to madoka kamanes world at an earlier point in the timeline.

As Melodias woke up he saw he was in an unknown place and saw the girl who made that wish and protected her and her friend with full counter as a another girl arrived."Who are you Mami asked"."Oh the name is Melodias one of the seven deadly sins he said"."Seven Deadly Sins Mami asked".Just then Houmra saw the boy.Melodias waved with a smile"."Hey there girl who was saved by the one with pink hair who wished to bascily wished to be a god he said".

"What do you mean Houmra asked the boy"."Oh my fellow sin Merlian and i traved to your world by accident and i came back to help Melodias said"."What do you mean she wished to be a god Mami asked".Before Melodias could speak King and Merlian arrived."Hey Marialn can you use some magic so they can see what we saw Melodias asked".

After Merlian shared that future Houmra was shocked.Mami looked at houmra and relizead why she attack Kyubey to prevent that or what ever happend."Lets introduce ourselves I am Mami tomoe,Sayika miki"Madoka kamane, and i am homra"."I am Melodias,King,and Merlian.

After that they headed to Mami tomoe's."Melodias why did you decide to help Houmra asked"."Oh i could tell you were sad houmra Melodias said."Mami explained witch hunting and Melodias deciden to attated school so he could help them all surive

end of chapter 1

hope you liked please review


	2. Chapter 2

i do not own the seven deadly sins or madoka magica and this is just for fun.Sorry for not updating I will try and do it on a better time table

Chapter 2

After Mami finished explaining She had many thoughts in her head.First she thought of Houmra's magic why did she not want Madoka to make a wish.Next was the boy Meliodas who came back in time to stop madoka from making that witch to be a god.Lastly why was the boy King floating.

Madoka looked at Houmra and stood up."Houmra what is your wish she asked".Houmra looked at Madoka and noticed Meliodas staring waiting for the answer as well."I wished to redo this same month over and over to change your fate Madoka kamane she answerd".

As the words escaped her lips "I decided in order to better help change your fate Madoka i am going to school with you all Meliodas said"."How old are you anyway Sayika asked"."Oh 3000 years old Meliodas answered"."You are kiding right Meliodas and where are you going to stay Sayika asked"."No Sayika and Merlian you can get the Boars Hut tarvern here right Melidoas asked"."Why do it that way Kyubey asked".Houmra then used her time magic and shot Kuybey with a handgun."Time magic at work Merlian and Mami said".Houmra then noticed the ribbon on her ankle.

When time unfroze Mami healed Kyubey.Houmra looked at Mami and wanted to tell her the truth about soul gems but Meliodas pated her on the back and nodded no even thou he did not know what she was gonna say.Houmra understood what Meliodas meant."Houmra could you promise not to do that to Kyubey again Mami asked"."I will try Mami Houmra said".Mami noded all right and noticed it was getting late.

After that Sayika and Madoka headed home.Meliodas looked around Mami while Merlin explained about the world she,King"and Meliodas came from.Kuybey looked at the three and thought because they have magic already they would be good for entropy.

After Merlin finished explaing she took her leave."King why are you floating Mami asked"."Oh i am the king of the fariys King is my nickname my name is harlquien."Intersting Mami said while blushing a little".King noticed Mami blush and thought I better tell her of Dina.

While Meliodas looked at some of Mami photos he notoiced Kyubey."You need a way to be a student Meliodas Kyubey asked"."Yup but Merlin can take care of it Kyubey Meliodas said"."Fine but if you change your mind i am here Kyubey said".

After they got ready for bed King was asleep.Melodias saw Mami staring at the city."So what do you think of our world Mami Melodias asked"."Its interesting how you have to battle monsters,demons,and the ten Commandments Mami said"."Merlian shoud be back soon Mami Melodias said".

As Mami was about to speak she saw The boars hut tarvern."Nice Job Merlain getting it hear Melodias said"."It was a little tough captain making the right spell and you shoud check on Mami Merlain said".Melodias looked at Mami who was about to freak out."Calm down Mami and come in Melodias said jumping on to the boars hut tarvern".Mami took a breath and followed Melodias into the boars hut tarvern."So what is the giant pig that's under this bulding Mami asked"."Oh that's Hawk's mom Melodias said"."Who is hawk Mami asked".

I am Mami heard and saw a talking pig.Mami looked at the pig and thought that must be hawk."So Melodias do you know how your going to become a student at our school Mami asked"."No clue Melodias said"."I have an Idea Captain Merlain. said"."Use Kyubey Melodias said"."I'll call a friend they should be able to help Mami said".Mami takes out phone and calls someone."So can they help Mami Melodias asked"."Yes he said he would take care of it somehow Mami said"."I see well any way want somthing to drink Melodies asked"."No thanks thats achool"mami said.

the next day "We have a new student in our class"The teacher said."The name is Melodias looking forward to getting to know you all"Melodias said.Homura had a feeling he would be a big help in the battles to come as well as her heart raced like she was falling in love with him.

end of chapter 2 I hoped you liked it and sorry for any spelling errors and please review.


	3. Chapter 3

i do not own the seven deadly sins or madoka magica and this is just for fun.

Chapter 3

Melodias at lunch time all the girls came up to him and started asking questions."Where are you from"a girl asked."do you want to get lunch together"another girl asked.Melodias smiled and was about to answer when homura took his hand.Melodias saw the view from the roof."So how did you become a student here"Homura asked."Oh Mami had a friend help out did not tell me who"Melodias answered."I see Mami should take Saykia and madoka on thier first witch hunt today"Homura said."Alright by the way thanks for the save"Melodias said.Houmra nodded and kissed Melodias and walked away.Melodias blushed "Sorry Elisabeth I might fall in love with someone else"he thought."Intersting"Kyubey said."Oh your watching still So a magical boy exsit already"Melodias said."Trying to guess Mami friend who helped you become a student no idea"Kyubey said."I guess I will accept that answer for now"Melodias said.

Meanwhile Merlian and King where going around town.Merlian looked at the shops while king was thinking."What's wrong King girl trouble"Merlian asked."Oh I think Mami has a crush on me but I like Dina"King answered."I see you blushed a little when talking about Mami having a crush on you"Merlian said.King blushed and walked into a cafe door that was opening."Sorry about that" the waitress said."Its fine"King said while being helped up and noticed the girl looked like Dina.The waitress bought King a cup of coffee and headded off.Merlian noticed how red King's face was and chuckled a little.King took a sip of the coffee and was confused but smilled."I guess since this is another world there would be people who look like ones from our world"Merlian explained.King nodded while drinking the coffee.

Meanwhile Melodias was back in class."Trying your best"Mami asked Melodias with telepathy."Fine so where should we meet after school"Melodias asked."Sorry but to play the roll of a student we can't go to the boars hut tarven"Mami said."I know Merlian and King were clear on that"Melodias said."I saw houmra kiss you I wanted to speak to her during lunch"Mami said.Homura looked at Melodias and noticed he was talking to Mami.

After School Melodias,Madoka,Saykia,and Mami were at the mall."Alright time for our firsy Lession In witch hunting"Mami said.Melodias Looked at the item houmra gave him to give Madoka and noticed Sayika look at itit."A gun where did you get it"Sayika wispered."Houmra she asked me to give it to makdoka to defend herself"Melodias said."Melodias and Sayika what are you wispering about"Mami asked."Nothing"Sayika and Melodias said."Fine what did you bring to help"Mami asked."I brought this bat Sayika said."That's good what about you Madoka"Mami asked."Oh I just thought about costume ideas"Madoka answered while showing her drawings."Alright Melodias I know you have full counter plus other skills plus info on your world so ready to track a witch"Mami said."Of course Anyway Madoka this is a gift from Houmra for you"Melodias said handing madoka the bag.Madoka opened the bag and saw a handgun."I get why houmra gave me this but I do not know how to use it"Madoka said."I guess you could wish how to use one"Kyubey said."I beleive that will not be not nedded I decide to come with you Mami,Madoka,Sayika,and Melodias"Houmra said."Alright Welcome to the team"Mami said.

Homura nodded while taking back the gun and placing it in her shield.Mami explained tracking a witch's magic using a soul gem.Houmra nodded along walking next to Melodias.When Mami found the witch Houmra used her time magic to save the one who was falling. While Mami used her ribbions to bring her down gently.Once time started moving agian Mami,Houmra,Melodias,Sayika,and Madoka entered the bulding.the heroes entered the labyrinth after Mami powered up Sayika's bat.While battiling the witchs familers Melodias did most of the work with his full counter and houmra's time magica.

When Mami,Houmra,Melodias,Sayika,and Madoka made it to the witch.Mami used Sayika's bat to place a barrier to protect her and Madoka. Melodias kept taking damage and used revenge counter on the witch.Mami used trio finale at the same time.Houmra used a truck to finish the witch.

After the witch's labyrinth disappered.Mami picked up the grief seed and tossed it to houmra."this is what we use to restore our used up magic"Houmra said and used it to purify all of Mami's magic.Mami looked at Houmra annoyed but gave a look only this one time next time we share the grief seed.Houmra nodded as she noticed Melodias was gone.

Mami,Houmra,Madoka,and Sayika saw Melodias helping the person who had a witch's kiss.Mami did the same and joined Melodias.Houmra looked at him and blushed.Madoka noticed "I know your trying to save me but if you want to date Melodias its fine"She said.Houmra nodded as tears fell.Sayika thought about saying somthing while madoka hugged her but she smiled thinking of what to wish for.

end of chapter 3 I hoped you liked and please review


	4. chapter 4

i do not own the seven deadly sins or madoka magica and this is just for fun

Chapter 4

Melodias,Mami,Houmra finished off some familers while Madoka and Sayika came with them."Mami and Houmra could I make a wish for someone else"Sayika asked."You can but have to be clear about it do you want them to be yours or just help them"Mami said."Kyouske hands "Houmra said.Sayika was shocked Houmra knew about that but then remembered her time magic.Melodias Kissed Homura "Nice job"he said.Houmra blushed "Thanks by the way Mami how was the date with King"she asked."Fine"Mami said blushing a lot."So tell us what happened Sayika asked.Mami coughed asking for a little help."Oh it went fine it was just a double date after all" Melodias said."We had dinner at the boars hut tarvern after it closed"Houmra said."Wait I thought because Melodias is a student he could not go their"Madoka asked."We did run into our teacher when it was closing we lied saying it was melodias Mom's bussiness and their family lives on the top floor"Houmra said."Alright so how was the food"Sayika asked."Sorry Melodias but you can not cook"Mami said."Sorry about that"Melodias said."I would agree but it was sweet"Houmra said.Melodias then kissed homura and smiled.Houmra blushed and smiled after turning around.

Mami thought about the double date."I have a crush on a girl in my world Dina but I have one on you too"King said."I get it King But lets just get to know each other because i have a crush on you"Mami said.King kissed Mami and blushed as did Mami."I kinda have a crush on someone else too"Mami said."The one who helped Melodias become a student"King asked."Yeah he is a magical boy"Mami said."Wait there are magical boys"King answered."Well you and Melodias have the potential to be magical boys after all"Mami said."True Mami so whats his name"King asked."Not saying but I will tell his wish unlimited vast riches treasure in a treasure chest"Mami answered."Intresting wish"King said."Food's ready"Melodias said.Houmra helped bring the food to the table."Thanks for the food"Mami said."Same"Houmra said.Mami and homura tried the food and had a horrid expression on thier faces."Sorry Mami and Houmra I should have warned you Melodias can not cook"King said."Its fine King"Mami said."So what do you think of my cooking Houmra" Melodias asked."Its bad but thanks for cooking"Houmra said kissing Melodias.

After Mami,King,Melodias,and Houmra finished eatting Hawk ate the leftovers."So King do you mind comming with me"Mami asked leaving her soul gem behind.King nodded all right and took her hand.King followed Mami and the two of them entered Melodias room.

Back in the present Mami looked at Houmra after Melodias decide to help Madoka and Sayika get home safe."What happened when I did not have my soul gem Houmra"Mami asked."I will tell you in truth these bodys our tools for our magic and our soul gems are us and if we use too much magic we become witchs"Houmra said.Mami looked at Houmra and took a breath "I believe you"She said.Houmra was shocked as Mami hugged her "Are you okay Mami with this truth"She asked."Hey with what Merlian showed us of the future lets do our best"Mami answered hiding her emotions.Houmra and Mani went thier seprate ways.

The next day at the Hospital Sayika went to see Kyouske."So did you see Kyouske Sayika" Madoka asked."No physical therepy by the way Melodias why did you come and what is with the pig"Sayika said."I am hawk I eat the leftovers at the boars hut tarvern"he said.Sayika nodded and looked at Melodias."Oh just felt like it"Melodias said.

Madoka,Sayika,Melodias,and hawk left the hospital."Wait isn't that a grief seed in that wall"Madoka said. Sayika nodded yes as did Melodias "We have to get Mami and Houmra"Both said."We never got thier phone numbers"Madoka said."I will get houmra"Melodias said running off."I will stay and watch the grief seed"Sayika said."No that's too dangerous Sayika"Madoka said."I know but it will be tougher to find if I do not do this"Sayika said."I will stay with her so she can make a wish if it comes to it"Kyubey said."I will help as well"Hawk said."All right I'll be back as soon as I can"Madoka said running off.

The witchs labyrinth opened and and Sayika noticed a boy with them."Who are you she asked"."Oh a friend of Mami's name is Chris Magica"He answered."What are you doing here"Sayika asked."Oh I finished fighting a familer and thought I better help till Mami gets here along with Houmra who she told me about"Chris said."Do you know about Melodias and his friends"Sayika asked."Oh i found a treasure that would get him into our school"Chris said."I see that explains why he did not need to make a wish"Kyubey said."All right we can talk later lets focus on watching the witch"Sayika said.

end of chapter 4 I hoped you liked it and please review also i decide to have make my Oc Chris magica show up since i was hinting at it a little but who knows what his fate will be anyway thanks for reading


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own the seven deadly sins or madoka magica and this is just for fun

Chapter 5

Madoka,Melodias,Houmra,and Mami arrived at the hosptial."So this is where the witch's labyrinth is madoka"Mami asked while using magic."Can you hear us Sayika,Kyubey,and Hawk"Houmra asked."Oh we are fine we have a magical boy with us"Sayika said"."Hi Chris so how is the witch"Mami asked."No changes take your time"Chris said."Got it Chris protect them"Mami said.

Madoka,Melodias,Mami,and houmra entered the labyrinth.As our heros traveled the labyrinth."Mami so is Chris the one who helped me become a student"Melodias asked."Yes he is Melodias"Mami answered."I see" Melodias said.Homura looked at Mami and noticed she seemed a little unstable."Houmra what's wrong"Madoka asked.Houmra took a breath and noticed Melodias give her a smile with a big grin.

As Mami,Houmra,Melodias,and Madoka traveled deeper in to the labyrinth."Mami could I make a wish just to be a magical girl"Madoka asked.Mami looked and noticed her hands shake and kept walking forward.Houmra thought about a another loop and bit her lip.Melodias looked at Houmra and held her hand and kissed her."Thanks but watch Mami she might shattered our soul gems"Houmra said.Melodias nodded."The witch is starting to hatch"Sayika said."Yup"Chris said transforming into his magical boy form.Sayika,Hawk,and Kyubey saw Chris transform into Chris magical boy form.He had a neon green soul gem that went into a bow tie.He had white shorts with green boots.He had a black jacket that was open with a green tank top.He had a pair of whit golves on his hands."Chris is now fighting the witch" Sayika said."All right we are on our way"Mami said.

As Melodias,Houmra,and Mami battle familers.Madoka saw the team was about to reach the witch's room and heard sounds of battle.Mami restrained Houmra with her ribbions."Mami what are you doing"Madoka asked."It dosen't concern you Madoka just do not make a wish that's all"Mami said before shattering Houmra's soul gem.Melodias then went into a rage and shartered Mami's.Madoka grabbed Mami's body.Melodias grabbed Houmra's and cried as the witch's labyrinth fadded away.

Chris Magica was holding the grief seed.Sayika ran over and Mami and Houmra not moving as did Hawk and Kyubey.Melodias looked at Chris while his tears still followed.Chris used his magic to get his unlimited vast riches and treasures in a treasure chest and used his goggles while going through his treasure chest.Chris found two soul gems one yellow and one purple.Melodias noticed "How Chris"He asked."I do not know I just took a chance"Chris said handing the purple soul gem to Melodias.Sayika then took the yellow gem as she noticed a blue soul gem in the chest.Sayika put it in Mami's hands and she woke up.Melodias did the same to Houmra who woke up and smiled at him.

Madoka helped up Mami as Melodias did the same for Houmra."What Happened" both asked.Kyubey looked at Houmra and Mami as Chris just walked away.Houmra and Mami thought about it and looked at each other and gave a look we will talk later.Melodias followed Chris along with Sayika."Thanks" Melodias said."Glad to help but be careful I have a felling Mami might become a witch"Chris said."Wait what"Sayika said."Oh nothing"Melodias said."So you know the truth Chris "Melodias asked."Maybe"Chris said.Melodias nodded and rejoined Madoka,Houmra,and Mami who watched Hawk look for scraps.

Sayika looked at the blue soul gem she grabbed before Chris locked the treasure chest before he sent it home."Who soul gem is this Chris"She asked.Chris used his goggles and smirked "Yours somehow while you still have your soul in your body"Chris said.Sayika was shocked but put it in her pocket.Chris nodded and went home.Sayika then used the soul gem and transformed and thought intersting.

Sayika thought "I could use this magic to heal Kyouske maybe or should I make the wish with kyubey".She untransformed and put the soul gem in her pocket.Madoka and Sayika went home while Melodias,Houmra,and Mami headded to the Boars hut tarvern.

End of chapter I hoped you liked it and please review anyway thanks for reading.Also I forgot to mention Chris Magica's goggles bascily analize witchs and other things like treasure.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own the seven deadly sins or madoka magica and this is just for fun

Chapter 6

King and Merlian finshed working at the boars hut tavern.Merlian noticed Captian enter along with Mami and Houmra.Mami and Houmra both took a seat as Melodias went over behind the counter."What happened Captian"Merlian asked."I will explain but can you grab this magical boy Chris Magica"Melodias asked.Merlian nodded and and left.King went over and took a seat near Mami.

Melodias poured some drinks and placed them on the table and took a seat."We have to foucs on changing Madoka's fate"Melodias said and then taking a big gulp of his drink."I know and I understood why you shattered my soul gem"Houmra said."It was when Madoka asked me if wishing just to be a magical girl made me snap"Mami said.Mami and Houmra nodded and took a sip of thier drinks."I get why you Shattered my soul gem Melodias because I destroyed Houmra's"Mami said.

Melodias put down his empty mug "Sorry I got Carried away By the way Chris said Mami might become a witch"He said.Houmra finished her mug and put it down "Well I guess it's possible"She said.Mami put her soul gem on the table and houmra looked at it."I would say thier is a big chance of it happening"Houmra said.Mami finished her mug and put it down"I think I will be fine as long as I have King"She said and then kissed him.King blushed as Merlian arrived with Chris.Chris Magica Looked at Mami,Houmra,Melodias,King,and Merlian "I was asleep so why am I here"He asked.

Melodias got Chris a drink"Oh I was wondering why your treasure chest had copys of Mami's and Houmra's soul gems.Chris took the drink "No Idea but I think its a one time deal and Houmra Sayika has a soul gem without making a contract"He said taking a drink."That might have to do with my time magic"Houmra said as Melodias refiled thier mugs.

"I agree and thanks Chris by the way you should change your hair back to just green"Mami said."Wait Sayika has a soul gem without making a contract"Kyubey said.Houmra cuckled at Kyubey reaction.Chris took a drink "Its fine she still can make one I think she can use the magic but their is no wish yet to go with it"He said."It might have to do with healing Kyouskes hands during a prevouis timeline"Houmra said."All right I will let it go for now"Kyubey said.

Melodias kissed Homura "So we good Here to foucs on our goal"He asked."Change Madoka's fate of corse"Houmra said.Mami looked at her soul gem and took a breath"Of course"She said.Melodias,Houmra,and Mani took a sip of thier drinks "So Chris what about you"the trio asked.Chris took a sip of his drink "Maybe"He said as he finished his drink.Melodias nodded and refiled it.Merlian thought as she watched them drink a lot "Well what happened to Mami and Houmra's soul gems are in the past now".King came over "Wanna bet Merlian The magical girls and Boy along with Melodias miss classes for two days or more"He asked.Merlian looked at King as Mami came over and kissed him.Melodias and Houmra kissed as well.

The next Morining Merlian and King worked hard in the boars hut tarvern."Hawk check on the sleepy heads"King asked."Fine as long as I have some scrapes wating"Hawk said.Hawk was about to check on them when Melodias,Chris,Mami,and Houmra came down staires."Later"Melodias,Houmra,and Chris said and left.Mami kissed King before following out after.

End of Chapter Hoped you liked and please review


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Madoka Magica or The Seven Deadly Sins and this is just for fun

Chapter 7

Madoka and Sayika saw Houmra and Melodias were a little late to class.Lunch came around quickly it seemed."You both deserve to know the truth of soul gems and witch's"Melodias said.Madoka stood up and stood in front of Melodias and wispered something Sayika or Houmra did not hear.Melodias chuckled and kissed Houmra "They asked Kyubey and he told them the truth about soul gems just not the witch part"He wispered to Houmra.Houmra walked over to Sayika and looked at the soul gem on her finger.Sayika nodded "I made a wish to heal Kyouske but still have the spare"She said.Houmra understood and walked over to Melodias and kissed him."Lunch is almost over so to recap once you become a magical girl or boy you are no longer human and if you use to much magic you have a chance of becoming a witch"Madoka said.Houmra nodded as she and Melodias held hands on the way back to class

Mami met with King after school and went to the movies."So how are you doing Mami"King asked."Scared because If the soul gem breaks their is no safety net this time"Mami said.King nodded and kissed her to help lift her spirts.Mami smiled at King as the movie started.Mami laughed at the movie she and king choose."I am glad your liking this comedy"King wispered.Mami smiled as King put his arm around her.

After the movie Mami noticed traces of witch's magic.Mami and King followed it and entered the Labyrinth.Mami thought It looked like a place fillied with destroyed treasure.Mami and King fought the familers that looked like treasure chest.Mami and King went Deeper into the Labyrinth.King noticed the destroyed treasures.Mami saw the witch first it had destoyed treasure's as part of its from.Mami noticed the broken tail ring."Chris"Mami said.King saw Mami about to be defeated and protected her.Mami got up and finished the witch with trio finale.King picked up the grief seed and handed it to Mami.Mami used the grief seed and walked away.King followed after her and they bumped into Melodias and Houmra along with Sayika.

Madoka hugged Mami as she cried."What happened was me and Sayika had trouble battling and Chris lost his tail ring"Houmra said."So Chris's magic cost double and he became a witch"Mami said.King kissed Mami as Melodias noticed her soul gem turn to a grief seed.

The Labyrinth opened around them.Melodias,Madoka,Sayika,Houmra,and King saw Mami witch from."That's the witch Candeloro its the dress up witch"Houmra said."We have to fight lets do our best"Madoka said.Madoka noticed Kyubey and Houmra nodded no and used her Shield.Houmra took Melodias hand."Houmra what's your plan"He asked."Melodias I am going to use my magic on you so you can use revenge counter on Candeloro"Houmra said.Melodias kissed houmra as she let go of his hand.Houmra used her weapons on Melodias until her shield timed out.Melodias then used revenge counter on Candeloro and defeated the witch.

After the labyrinth faded King Picked up the grief seed and cried.Madoka hugged King who embraced her."Thanks" King said while crying in Madoka's arms."Take all the time you need"Madoka said.Melodias,Sayika,and Houmra left them two alone as another Magical girl watched them from a distance.

End of Chapter I hoped you liked and please review


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Madoka Magica or The Seven Deadly Sins abd this is just for fun

Chapter 8

King smiled at Madoka after he finished crying."Thanks Madoka I know Mami can rest but"King was saying as Madoka cut him off."You loved her and want the hurting you feel to stop"Madoka said.King nodded and in a sudden moment kissed Madoka.Madoka just smiled at King and walked away.Madoka as she walked saw Melodias and Houmra were waiting.Sayika came out with some Iced Coffee and handed it to Madoka,Houmra,Melodias,and King who caught up.As they drank there Coffee a new person showed up.

Melodias looked at him"Zeldres what are you doing here"He said standing in front of Madoka."Oh I found a way to this world that's all"Zeldres said."Chris and his treasure Chest"Homura said."Yes he traveled to our world and wound up in my throne room"Zeldres said."He dropped a potion to come back here and you got dragged along too"Sayaka said.Melodias grabbed Zeldres "How long have you been here"He asked."A few days I was staying at Chris's"Zeldres said.Homura took Melodias hand and he calmed down.Melodias took a breath "did you become friends"He asked."Maybe"Zeldres said.

Just then a witch's Labyrinth opened and it was a tomato themed witch with a crown.Homura used her shield and attacked with a handgun and Sayika used her sword once time started again.The tomato witch was defeated and Zeldres picked up the grief seed.Meldoias looked at Zelders "Did Chris make a deal with our dad"He asked."No he gave me the key to his treasure chest and drank a potion that would let him reincarnate as a baby if anything happened"Zeldres said."I see then you placed him in the care of the other ten commandmits"Melodias said."Do you mind if Merlian checks on him"He added."Not at all he is just a baby"Zeldres said."I got Merlain a phone the other day"Madoka said and called the number."Yes Madoka I see Chris became a witch but used a potion that would let him reincarnate as baby"Merlian said."Yeah and he is friends with Zeldres"Madoka said."Well that's unexpected"Merlain said.

Zeldris saw the magical girl that saw what happened to Chris and Mami prepared to strike.Meldoias noticed as well and used full counter.The girl got pushed back "My name is Kyoko I worked with Mami and Chris but I went off on my own and leave witch hunting here to me or face my challenge"She said."I know who you are Kyoko"Homura said.Melodias was ready to protect Madoka and Homura.Kyoko left looking at Sayaka and Homura."We have to be careful around her"Melodias said.Zeldris saw Merlian leave and waited for her to come back."Chris is fine I do not know what will happen to him"Merlian said.Zeldris tossed Melodias the key to Chris treasure chest and left throu the portal Merlian opened."Captian are you sure we should have let him leave"Merlian asked."Its fine we have to change Madoka's fate"Melodias said.

Merlin nodded and went back to work at the Boar's hut.Melodias took a breath as they stoped by an arcade.Madoka tried playing a dancing video game along with King.Melodias looked at the key and thought it would be a good way to change Madoka's fate if needed. Meldoias then saw Hitomi acting strange and saw a witch's kiss.Melodias went after her and Hitomi took his hand."Oh we are going to a wonderful place join us Melodias"Hitomi said.Melodias saw all the people gathering and saw the chemicals about to be mixed.Hitomi kissed him as they were about to be pourd.Homura stoped time and throu them out the window."Sorry she kissed me to stop from doing that Homura"Melodias said."I know we followed"Homura said pointing to King,Madoka, and Sayaka.Homura nodded for everyone to be on guard as the witch's labyrinth opened.Homura saw the witch and Melodias was by her side."Be careful this is the witch is called Kirsten the box witch"Homura said.

Melodias nodded using revenge counter and helped Homura and Sayaka defeat the witch."That was quick work"Madoka said as King protected her."We had help"Melodies said staying on guard.Kyoko revealed herself "I was nearby and just helped for the grief seed "She said."Take the grief seed and go for your help, but we need Grief seed as well and a witch that is more powerful then the rest will show up so team with us to defeat it"Homura said.Kyoko untransformed "Tell me more"She said and they headed to the boars hut tavern.

end of chapter I hoped you liked and please review.


End file.
